


Porn Stash

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Teenage Yevgeny, Teenager, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds a stash of porn in teenage Yevgeny's room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Stash

It’s mid morning. Mickey is sitting at the table treating himself to a bowl of cereal when a stack of pictures of naked men are thrown on the table in front of him.

He looks down at them and up at the man doing the throwing.

"Mmmm nice. Thought we were past the porn mag stage though."

Ian sits down. “There not mine.”

Mickey eyes him, confused.

"Found them in Yev’s room"

"What?" 

"I was cleaning or trying to straighten it up and…yeah."

Mickey wipes his mouth. “Ha ha shit. Well… What do we do?”

"I dunno. Talk to him about it? I guess." 

Mickey gets up to put his empty bowl in the sink. “Alright.”

"We have him this weekend so I figured we should just…start with that."

"We found your gay porn stash, son is always a good way to start a weekend with your father." Mickey jokes. 

 

 

Friday comes and Ian and Mickey sit Yevgeny down. After a few minutes of eyeing each other deciding who should start Mickey breathes in. 

"So..uhh.. kid."

Yevgeny looks at him. “Dad?”

"We…uh… Well Ian here was…uhh…hmm. See…" 

"We found some gay porn in your room," Ian lets out, standing behind Mickey who was sitting in front of his son. 

"Yeah." Mickey confirms. Ian sits in the spot next to Mickey. 

"Oh… okay." Yevy nods.

"We were just wondering if you are…" Mickey stares at his hands.

"You found gay porn in my room and you’re wondering if I’m gay?" Yevy clarified for his dad. 

"Well yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ian asks.

"No," Yevy answers, "Cause I’m not."

"But why-?"

"Just because it’s in my room doesn’t mean it’s mine."

"You know it’s okay to be?" Ian says.

"I’m aware. It’s still not mine."

"Then why’s it in your room?" Mickey asks.

"Long story."

Ian and Mickey look at each other. Ian opens his mouth to say something else but Yevy stops him 

"It’s Chris’ if  you need to know." Yevgeny looks away then back at Ian and Mickey grinning. "But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you two kept it." He gets up and slings his bag over his shoulder. "Get some enjoyment out of it, huh?" He smirks as he walks away. 

Ian rolls his eyes. “He’s too much like you sometimes.” 

"Fuck you," Mickey laughs, pushing Ian  playfully. 

Yevy turns back and says genuinely, “but thanks. It’s nice to know that you guys care and stuff. Not everyone has that.” 

Mickey looks down trying to hide his smile and Ian nods to his stepson. 

"…Now Imma leave before you two start fucking on the kitchen floor. Don’t want to witness that shit…again" Yevgeny says as he leaves the room. 


End file.
